One project is concerned with the characterization of the membrane defect in a mutant of Bacillus subtilis whose protoplasts are osmotically fragile. The membrane-bound phospholipase A1 in this mutant and an inhibitor of this enzyme found in the parent organism are being studied. The second project is concerned with the role of polyisoprenol linked sugars in assembly of membrane glycoproteins. The intermediates in this process, including lipid-linked oligosaccharides are being characterized. The role of a N-acetylglucosamine lipid in initiation of assembly of the oligosaccharides, as well as the structure of the final glycoproteins formed are being investigated.